elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraak
( ) is the primary antagonist in . According to himself, the locals of Solstheim, and Hermaeus Mora, he is the first Dragonborn. He was also one of the Dragon Priests. His name, in the dragon language, means "Allegiance Guide". Background During the period of time when dragons ruled over mortals, Miraak served as a dragon priest on the island of Solstheim. At some point before his death, he came into possession of a black book which in turn lead to him in service of Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Lord of Knowledge and Fate, who taught him a means to great power. With this forbidden knowledge in his possession, Miraak turned on his dragon masters, using his power to devour their souls to become ever more powerful. According to Frea, because of his betrayal, the dragons sought him out at his temple on Solstheim and killed him for his treachery. After his death, he lived on in Apocrypha, the realm of Hermaeus Mora, until the time was right for his return. Places of Worship * Apocrypha (has a temple at its summit) * Temple of Miraak Personality Miraak is a very arrogant individual, seeing that his Dragonborn heritage sets him above his former dragon masters. Upon meeting the the Last Dragonborn, he immediately claims that, compared to him, they have only killed a "few dragons" and knows not the true power of a Dragonborn, such as himself. He also believes himself above the servitude of Hermaeus Mora, a trait that eventually leads to his demise. Miraak is also a being that desires power, willing, in the past, to bind himself in servitude to Mora in order to gain forbidden knowledge and power. Should the player have already finished Skyrim's main quest, he will claim that he could have killed Alduin himself, further sign of his arrogant nature. Interactions Dragonborn Shortly after the quest The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, two Cultist Adepts will approach the Dragonborn, in any of the main cities, asking if he or she is the Dragonborn. They will then attack, attempting to kill them. After they are dead, a note with orders to kill the "False" Dragonborn in order to please Miraak will be found on one of their bodies. The quest will then be directed to the island of Solstheim. On the island, asking around Raven Rock will cause someone to suggest the Dragonborn investigate the Temple of Miraak. There it will be learned that Miraak has begun taking over the people of Solstheim. The Temple of Miraak Miraak himself is met for the first time at the end of this quest. Upon finding the Black Book: Waking Dreams in the depths of the temple, the Dragonborn will be transported to Apocrypha, the realm of Hermaeus Mora. Immediately, Miraak will strike the Dragonborn to their knees and claim that they do not know the true power of a Dragonborn. He then says that they can await his return like the rest of Tamriel before ordering his Seekers to transport the Dragonborn back to Nirn and riding off on a dragon. After this, should the Dragonborn kill a dragon, either on Solstheim or in Skyrim, Miraak will briefly appear, taunt the Dragonborn, steal the dragon's soul, and then disappear. At the Summit of Apocrypha Miraak appears one last time at the end of this quest, at the summit of Apocrypha, to kill the Dragonborn and devour their soul so that he may return to Solstheim. During the battle, three dragons circle the summit. Each time Miraak is near death, he will call down one of the dragons, devouring it's soul to replenish his health. Once all three dragons have been devoured, he can finally be defeated. Upon defeat Hermaeus Mora appears killing Miraak for attempting to escape him. The Dragonborn then absorbs Miraak's soul (worth 10 dragon souls). After this the Dragonborn is able to clear skill trees at the cost of one dragon soul per tree. Abilities Miraak is an exceptionally powerful individual, able to utilize several dragon shouts in battle. He can breath fire, tame both dragons and mortals, call on the power of a dragon, and even increase his speed in bursts with Whirlwind Sprint. Additionally, like most Dragon Priests, he is a mage with the ability to cast powerful Lightning Bolts as well as make use of his personal staff, which summons tentacles that cause large damage if they make contact with a target. As a Dragonborn himself, should he sustain damage, he can absorb the souls of dragons to replenish his strength. Quotes * "You have no idea the power a true Dragonborn can wield!" * "Send him back where he came. He can await my arrival with the rest of Tamriel!" * "Not this time dragonborn. This one's mine." (This is said when he takes the soul of a dragon that you killed.) * "And so the First Dragonborn and the Last Dragonborn meet at last at the summit of Apocrypha." Notes *After meeting him initially, if the Dragonborn happens to slay a dragon around Solstheim or Skyrim, Miraak may randomly appear to consume the Dragon's soul and prevent the Dragonborn from doing so himself/herself. *If after slaying a dragon its corpse falls into a body of water, Miraak will be unable to steal the dragon's soul away from the Dragonborn. *Upon killing Miraak, the Dragonborn will absorb his soul. This counts as 10 Dragon Souls, rather than the standard 1. Appearances * Category:Dragon Priests Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Dragonborn: Characters